


Finding Home

by TheRedWulf



Series: Jaimsa One Shots [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jaimsa, Lannister Babies, Married Couple, Married Life, October, Puppies, Romance, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, country living, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which we see a slice of life from Mr. and Mrs. Lannister...Picset is viewableHERE





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> A little blurb inspired by the top, middle photo in the picset. ~3500 words of fluff to brighten your autumn day.
> 
> Have to keep the fall love rolling! :D
> 
> I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.  
Thank you for reading!

“Jaime!” she called out, carefully running back down the path behind their cabin. She cradled her backpack against her chest, mindful not to jostle it too much. “Jaime! Jaaaaaime!”

“What? Are you alright? What’s wrong?!” he called back, emerging from the garage where he was working on his old motorcycle, the project that kept him sane when they were able to escape the city. 

“Look! Look, Jaime!!” she ran to him and opened the flap of her backpack to reveal the puppy she had found. 

“What the hell?” he laughed. “Where did you find him? I didn’t know puppies were native to these woods.” 

“On the part of the trail that curves by the road” she explained. “Do you think there could be more?” 

“It is possible” he nodded, petting the dogs head as it squirmed to escape the backpack to greet him. “Well, I suppose we have a dog now, eh?”

Sansa laughed, “Well, yeah, if you want” she gave a small smile. “He looks like a golden retriever.”

“He does” Jaime agreed. “Let me get the truck keys, we can look along the road to see if there are any others. It will be cold tonight and they shouldn’t be out alone.”

“Okay” Sansa beamed, watching as her husband jogged inside to get his keys. Jaime’s kind heart was one of the first things she noticed about him. Sure, to the world he was Jaime Lannister, son of the Great Lion Tywin Lannister and one of the most successful architects in the world, but to her he was just 'Jaime'.

They had met by chance, Jaime passing through the ‘artistic’ neighborhood where she lived and worked. He hadn’t had a destination in mind, just started walking after a long day at work and somehow he ended up in her bookshop, ‘Once Upon a Story’. 

He had looked so out of place, a polished three piece suit in her boho neighborhood seemed to stick out. When he sat in a wingback chair near the window, looking so incredibly lost, she poured him a cup of coffee and set it in front of him without a word. 

He sat for fifteen minutes before he started talking, rambling at first and then venting frustrations about his job, his family and his place in the world. He admitted he felt that he had no substance, that he had become a mouthpiece and he didn’t know what to do. 

Sansa, who had once been very lost herself, sat with him and listened, occasionally offering advice or anecdotal comments. Before she realized it, hours had passed and she couldn’t ever remember having a more earnest or pleasant conversation before. 

She had been sad to see him go, especially when he hadn’t asked for her phone number or to see her again. She had hoped that perhaps he felt the same connection she had, but apparently not. 

She had gone about her evening tasks, closing up the shop and when she turned the sign to close, she jumped, screaming out loud at the sight of Jaime running up to the door. 

Unlocking the door, she had opened it and in the next moment she was in his arms, holding on to his shoulders as he kissed her like she’d never been kissed before. He had come back, she smiled into their kiss, he had come back for her. 

From that day on, they were inseparable, dating for a year before Jaime proposed to her on bended knee in front the large Christmas tree in the downtown square. Her mother had balked initially at Jaime’s age, 39 to her 28, but as soon as her family got to know him, they accepted him as one of their own. 

Planning their wedding had been a nightmare of epic proportions. His family demanded that they have a large, lavish wedding that did the ‘Lannister’ name justice. Neither Sansa or Jaime wanted such a pretentious ceremony and, in the end, they had eloped, not telling a soul until they returned, allowing instead for a lavish party to be planned to celebrate their marriage. 

That, they had decided, was more tolerable than an over-the-top wedding that wasn’t their own. That wasn't _them_.

His father, Tywin, had eventually come around. Sansa putting on her charm to sway the Great Lion to her side in a way that, Jaime said, no one else could accomplish. 

Now, three years into their marriage, they spent most of their weekends at the small cabin in the woods that they had found while exploring and it was their escape. Their private resort, where the chaos of the world faded away and they could simply exist. 

Jaime had all but taken over Casterly Group Architecture, and Sansa had finally taken on help at the bookshop in the form of a kindly, well-read older gentleman named Yohn Royce. When they traveled to the cabin, she could leave the shop in his capable hands and not worry about a thing. 

Today, after waking rather late (thanks to their late evening together), Jaime had wandered to the garage to ‘tinker’ as he called it, and Sansa had decided to take a walk along the hiking trails beside the cabin. 

A decision that she certainly did not regret, given the small golden puppy she had found huddled under a fallen tree. She hadn’t hesitated, tucking the puppy into her backpack for warmth and hauling ass back to Jaime to recruit his help. 

She knew, given his kind heart, he would be concerned about other puppies out in the woods. She smiled at him as he emerged from the house and quickly kissed her before opening the passenger door for her and the pup to climb in. 

“Alright, Operation Rescue Puppers” he smiled as he slid behind the wheel and fired up the engine of the ancient blue truck, in a flash they headed down the driveway. 

The old blue pickup was a far cry from the Land Rover that Jaime drove in town, but when he had spotted it for sale in the nearby farming town of High Heart, he had been so boyishly giddy she couldn’t refuse when he suggested they buy it. 

Jaime, while a city boy his entire life, loved country living. And she couldn’t blame him, she greatly preferred it herself. 

“Go slow” she kept her eyes peeled on the trees as he moved. 

“I know” he chuckled, running a hand through his hair. Though it was a little longer than when they met, she loved it. And, she knew for a fact, that he loved it too, as her hands found their way there more often than not when they made love. 

“Who would just leave puppies?” she whispered, keeping a close watch on the forest. 

“Assholes” he shrugged. “If there are more, we will find them.”

“I want to keep all of them” she smiled as the puppy crawled to Jaime’s lap as he drove, watching out the window. 

“Well” Jaime took a hand from the wheel to scratch the puppy’s ears. “Tywin _did_ say he wanted grandchildren.”

Sansa laughed softly, “We’ve been working on that.” 

“I wouldn’t call it ‘work’,” he smirked. 

“Neither would I---STOP!” she yelled out, seeing movement in the trees. 

Jaime hit the brakes, holding the puppy in his lap so it didn’t go flying. Sansa hopped out of the truck in an instant, running a short distance away and then she smiled widely, leaning down to scoop up another little puppy.

“Two!!” she held it up, jogging back to the truck. “Two babies!”

Jaime couldn’t help but fall in love with his wife all over again as she ran back to the truck, her red hair flying in the breeze beneath her wool hat, her smile ten feet wide. She held up the puppy like a toddler showing off their newest discovery and he thought that she had never looked more adorable than she did now.

He was never a man who believed in love at first sight, but he certainly fell hard and fast for her. From that first conversation onward, she had been wedged in his mind. A unique combination of brains, beauty and compassion, he had spoken to her about things he had never spoken to anyone about, all within the first hour of meeting her. 

He had walked away, overwhelmed by his reaction to a simple conversation and when he realized that he needed to see her again, he ran all the way back to the bookshop, uncaring that he looked like a madman.

He kissed her, unable to stop himself from doing so and when she kissed him back, he knew that she felt it too. 

A few short months later, he knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Sansa Stark. 

Her family had been more accepting than his own, but somehow Sansa charmed his father, a man known for his cold disapproval of everything, into adoring her. She had even managed to soothe Tywin’s outrage over their elopement, promising him that their first daughter would be named Joanna and their first son Ty. 

It was all Jaime could do to hide his smile at how Tywin Lannister melted like a housecat at her sweet promises. 

This, of course, only angered Cersei further, as Tywin had yet to approve of anything Cersei had done in her life. But, Cersei was determined to dislike Sansa regardless, so neither of them paid her any mind. 

He watched Sansa climb into the truck, reuniting the puppies who seemed happy to see each other. 

“Onward!” she motioned and he piloted forward once more. 

He was certain, that if there were any puppies to be found, Sansa would find them. She had grown up with several siblings and all of them had dogs of their own, something she had missed in recent years. He had never had a pet growing up, and it seemed oddly fitting that their pets should find them in this secluded outpost. 

As they reached the road, he drove slowly along the asphalt as Sansa kept watch on the roadside. Soon she had the window down, holding on to her wool hat as she leaned out to search the trees.

“Look” she pointed to an overturned cardboard box. He pulled alongside it and stopped, turning on the hazard lights, even though the road was all but desolate. Sansa hopped out and checked inside, carrying it back to the truck bed and dropping it inside. 

“We will drive up a bit and see what else we can see” he assured her and she nodded, clearly concerned that there were more. 

They spent another hour driving up and down the road, both of the puppies now asleep on the bench seat between them. 

“I think that’s all” she nodded. 

“Two is a good number” he reached out and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“What should we name our first babies?” she smiled.

“I should probably leave that up to you,” he said, turning back down the highway towards town. “I am sure the market will have some puppy chow or something.”

“Good idea” she agreed, relaxing against the seat back. “I am glad we found them, I would hate for them to be alone tonight.”

“Me too” he nodded, pulling into the general store parking lot. 

“I will run in, be right back” Sansa exited the truck but stopped, turning back to grab her wallet from the backpack with a large smile before skipping inside. 

Jaime laughed, enjoying how damned happy his wife was. “Happy wife, happy life, right guys?” he smoothed a hand over each sleepy puppy. “Right.”

A few minutes later, Harry, the teenage kid that worked at the store carried out a large bag of puppy chow, putting it in the back of the truck before turning to smile at Sansa. Jaime smirked, watching the young kid stumble over his words as Sansa thanked him for his help. His wife had no idea how beautiful she really was.

Sansa held up two collars, one blue and one green, shaking them as she climbed in, “I’ve decided” she said as he pulled back onto the road. 

“On?”

“Their names, of course” she smiled, adjusting and buckling the collars around each puppy. 

“Enlighten me” he smiled. 

“Darcy and Bingley” she beamed. 

“Absolutely not” Jaime laughed, knowing that it was going to be a literary reference before she spoke. 

“C’mon” she laughed. “What would you name them, then?”

“Abbott and Costello” he countered, resting his arm on the back on the bench seat as he drove, toying with her hair. 

“Be serious” Sansa gave an exasperated look. 

“I am” he smiled. 

“Ok, well. What about Darcy and Costello?” she suggested. 

“Deal” Jaime agreed. 

“Our first babies” Sansa took his hand over her shoulder, turning to kiss the back of it. “I love you.”

“Love you” he squeezed her hand, focusing on the road and getting their sudden ‘family’ back home. 

“Don’t you love how the universe works?” Sansa whispered, snuggled beside Jaime in the bed that took up nearly the entire loft of the cabin. Darcy and Costello were fast asleep in a huge basket that she had filled with quilts and an old sweatshirt of Jaime’s, both of them curled together after a busy evening of romping about the house. 

“How do you mean?” 

She leaned on her elbow beside him, looking down at her handsome husband, “We’ve been trying for a baby for over a year, and nothing…” she swallowed thickly. “But today, all of the sudden two little babies find us. They needed us, and I think--I think we kind of needed them.” 

“It will happen when it's meant to” he cupped her cheek and she did her best to hold back tears. “Like the doctor said, stressing and worrying about it will just make it harder.”

“I know, I know” she rested her chin on his chest as he smoothed a hand over her hair. “I just…”

“I know” he whispered when her words trailed off. “But you’re not a failure, Sansa. I have never, and will never, once think that.” 

“It’s hard” she whispered. 

“But we’re in this together, partners in crime,” he smiled and she moved up to kiss him softly. 

“Partners in crime” she agreed, laughing softly when Jaime rolled her beneath him. “Hey handsome” she ran her hands through his hair. 

“You’re beautiful” he replied. “Anyone ever tell you that?”

“My husband has, a time or two,” she smiled, parting her legs so he could settle into the cradle of her thighs. The pot belly stove and fireplaces kept the cabin quite warm, enabling them to sleep in the buff, as they did in the city. 

She adored her husband’s naked body and could watch him forever if he’d let her. Even now, at 42, he had a body that most would kill for, thanks in part to good genes and the hard work they did around the cabin.

“Husband, eh? Should have known a catch like you would be married” he kissed her, his lips lingering on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head to deepen their kiss. He followed her lead, his tongue delving into her mouth to tease her.

She mewled into their kiss as he reached between their bodies, stroking her delicate folds as he kissed her. Even the first time they made love, Jaime seemed to know her body better than she did, working her deftly to bring her to near desperation. 

“Jaime” she pleaded and he gave that smug, Lannister smirk she adored so much. 

He aligned himself and pushed home, filling her in a smooth movement. She never felt as complete as she did with Jaime inside her, above her and holding her tightly. 

“I love you” he kissed her, their bodies moving slowly, languidly together. 

She held to his strength, raising her hips to meet his as they made love. This, she knew, was home. Where she felt most loved. Most alive. 

She did her best to relax her mind, to not dwell on the fact that each month when her period came, she felt miserable. Like a failure. They wanted a child, more than anything, and no matter how she set her mind to it, she hadn’t been able to fulfill this wish just yet. 

“Stop thinking” Jaime whispered against her lips, smiling as he gripped her thigh. “I know you, better than anyone,” he promised. “So stop thinking and let go, wife.”

“How’d I get so lucky to have you for my husband” she ran her hands through his golden hair. 

“I’m the lucky one,” Jaime smiled, taking her lips once more and this time, she lost herself to the rhythm of their bodies and the gasps they shared against each others’ lips. 

She didn’t know how much time passed, but when her orgasm took her, her mouth opened in a silent scream, her nails digging into her husband's shoulders as he followed. He came with a growl, pouring into her in long heated jets until he collapsed over her, breathing heavily against her cheek.

Silence hung in the air for several minutes, both of them turning to the other to share soft kisses. 

It wasn’t until she felt the blankets shift to their side that Sansa turned, laughing loudly as the puppies bounded over to say ‘hello’, booping her cheek before lying beside them on the bed. 

“They have a bed” Jamie mused and she was reminded that her husband had never had a pet before. 

“I suspect they want to share ours” she smiled. 

“Huh” He watched the two stand, circle the blankets and then settle down on the comforter. He moved beside her, holding her closely. 

“I love you” she snuggled against him. 

“I love you” he promised, kissing the crown of her hair, and relaxing beside her until slumber claimed them both. 

Jaime woke abruptly, raising his head to see the two golden retrievers asleep across the foot of the bed. Darcy and Costello were full grown now, probably too large to be on the bed, but they had slept there every night since their first night as Lannister family members.

And Lannister members they were. The two dogs travelled with them everywhere. During the day, they relaxed at the bookshop with Sansa and in the evenings they were bounding around their rather large apartment. If they had to go to Casterly Rock or Winterfell for a holiday, the dogs travelled there too. 

Darcy had a particular fondness for Tywin, while Costello enjoyed laying across Tyrion’s entire lap anytime Jaime’s little brother sat down. Tyrion found it rather amusing and had taken to using Costello as a rest for his wine glass. 

It was interesting to see his father with a dog, having never seen him interact with animals before. Tywin outwardly appeared reluctant to be in their company, but secretly babied the two dogs when no one was looking. 

It has taken some getting used to, but Jaime loved having the two pups around. Not to mention they were damned good protectors. 

He looked to Sansa’s pillow and a quick test told him she’d been up a while. She’d let him sleep in, and the dogs had been all for staying on the warm bed.

“Lazy bums,” the dogs seemed unphased by his insult. Pushing the covers aside, he pulled on his plaid sleep pants and followed the loft steps down to the kitchen. 

He paused half-way down, smiling at his wife as she talked softly to their six-month old son, Ty. 

“There’s daddy” she smiled and Ty looked up at him, banging his hands on the table in happiness. At the sound, Darcy and Costello ran down the stairs, searching around the high chair for any dropped food. 

Jaime descended the rest of the way, crossing to kiss her quickly before pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

“Ba!” Ty smiled as Jaime sat beside him. 

“Hey, champ” Jaime kissed his downy blonde hair and Ty ran an egg-covered hand across his cheek in reward. “Oh thanks!”

Sansa smiled, handing him the washcloth, “It’s his way of saying ‘I love you’.” 

“I know” he smiled, sipping his coffee. 

Sansa returned to helping Ty to eat a bit of breakfast, looking more beautiful than any person had a right to her in grey bathrobe and messy ponytail. 

He had found her singularly beautiful the day he met her, but now, watching her smile and talk with their son he knew her to be the most beautiful woman in the world. 

He hadn’t expected to enjoy watching their child grow within her as much as he did. He reveled in each change, each new sonogram and photograph that showed their child was healthy and strong. 

The day Tywin Eddard Lannister, second of his name, came into the world, Jaime was not ashamed to admit that he cried like a school boy. Holding Ty’s tiny screaming body was an absolute miracle. His wife was a miracle worker. 

“Ba!” Ty called again, leaning towards him and Jaime scooped him up, his small form settling against his bare chest. “Ba.”

“That’s me, champ” Jaime kissed his son’s cheek as he felt Darcy’s head settle against his thigh. Dog was a mooch, he chuckled. 

“Hey” Sansa said softly and he looked up to meet her gaze. “I love you.”

“I love you” he replied and Ty made a sound of excitement. "And I love you, Champ."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
